


Crowley x Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

*20 years ago*

On the night that everything changed for the Winchester family, when the yellow eyed demon fed his blood to sam and killing their mother Mary. Yellow eyes had done something else, he had kidnapped sam's twin, a baby girl named Y/N. he had plans for the tiny human, plans that could bring the winchesters to their knees.

*5 years ago*

Y/N was now 15, yellow eyes had brought her to a cabin, it had the stale smell of musk and dust, a place with every kind of warding spell known, salt around every window, the only place untouched was the door, allowing the demon easy access in and out of the small building.

yellow eyes had kneeled down so he could look the young in the eyes, a girl he had raised from infancy into her teen years, training her on how to kill everything that existed in the big bad world. " Now Y/N i taught you everything I can, there's enough food to last you another 5 years or so, in that time a man going by the title 'king of hell' or along those lines will come for you. Listen to him and for the sake of your life don't try to kill him." she nodded slowly and watched as the only parental figure she knew teleported away for the last time. Never to return to her as he went to fight his final battle with the Winchester brothers.

The next 5 years went by, the same routine every day, wake up, eat a portion of her daily rations, train her skills, research the monsters that prowled the earth then start the cycle all over again and wait for the day, she would get to meet her king. 

*1 year later*

Y/N was now 22, a full grown woman. she had her bags packed knowing any day now the man she had been waiting for would come for her. she was eager to finally leave the only place she knew as home and finally be able to see what was beyond her secluded home.

meanwhile down in hell~

A small package finds itself on a large mahogany desk. it looked old, and tattered from no doubt sitting somewhere for years. "What's this?" a demon of average height, who had the appearance of a middle aged man. A good amount of scruff laid on his face and he had demon eyes of deep red. "Don't know sir. It just arrived addressed to the 'new king' " crowley the scruffy demon, cracks a grin at the title and has a demon open the package, it revealed a box what was ornate and decorated with gemstones of every colour, clearly it was an antique and extremely valuable. the demon looked it over for anything that could harm the powerful demon and passed it to him. crowley took the box looking it over before opening it to see its contents. He pulls out what looked to be a house key and a letter.

Dear king of the crossroads

Enclosed is a key to the

Greatest treasure I can

Give to my new king.

I hope you take care of

Your new toy.

-hail to the king

Crowley chuckles at this and teleports to the enclosed address. Once he arrived he found himself staring at an old log cabin hidden deep within the woods. It looked abandoned from the outside and he began to question whether this was a trap or if whatever he was meant to find had been gone for who knows how long. Still he decided to look anyways, a decision he would later learn was his best one he ever made.


	2. chapter 2

it was night out and Y/N awoke from her sleep. she could feel the presence of something powerful outside her home, on instinct she grabbed her gun and her blade, aiming herself towards the door not sure who or what would be coming through it. over the years she had run into a few creatures trying to break in, whatever this was would be no different. 

Crowley pulled out the key he had and carefully unlocks and opens the door as a knife nearly cuts an ear off as it flies by. against his better judgement Crowley slowly opens the door further and walks in looking around the small 1 room house til he spots a H/C, E/C girl with a gun drawn. "Well hello dar-" he was cut off by a bullet whizzing past his head "who are you and how did you find me?" she asked calm and collected.

*your point of view*

"I am crowley, king of hell and I came to claim what's mine." You were stunned for a moment not registering what he had said at first however quickly enough you lower your gun and kneel in front of him lowering your gaze to the floor. "King of hell I've been waiting for you." You state as crowley walks over to you and begins to circle you inspecting your form. He memorized every detail from the moonlight shining on your beautiful H/C hair, your fair skin without a single flaw and a body that would make a normal man mad with lust. "Who are you love?" Crowley spoke soft yet direct. You lifted your head to get a good look at the demon before you, staring directly into his cold hazel eyes, you started "my name is Y/N Winchester and servant to the next lord of hell.

You stood and Crowley looked at you astonished. "A Winchester you say? Do you know who your family is doll?" Crowley asked waiting for your answer. "Yes sir. My father is John and my mother is Mary. I have two older brothers named Sam and Dean. I was told they cause hell quite a few problems. I was trained by my demon the ways of the hunters, in order to aid you sire." 

Crowley thought for a moment, he was informed that Mary died while Sam was just a babe. As crowley was lost in thought you cleared your throat to grab his attention. "I'm sure you're confused as to how I'm here since I shouldn't exist. Well as yellow eyes explained it to me i was born as sam's twin, my birth was never made public as to hide me from the demon who took me, clearly it didn't work. " You finished your claim handing crowley the blood work papers just to confirm your statement and Crowley scratched at the scruff on his face. Contemplating what to do about you. 

After spending a couple hours to take in all the information he chuckles and said " my own winchester huh." You nodded eagerly waiting. You had to admit you were smitten with this demon. Excited to spend your life serving this man before you. After a few minutes crowley moved closer to you and held his hand out for you to take. " is there any last wishes before joining me in hell?" 

You looked sheepish and nervous to ask so you blurted it out quickly " I'd like to meet my brothers if that's alright. I know they won't believe me or trust me but their the last of my family" you looked down waiting for his response expecting to be hit and yelled at but instead you get a pat on the head. "Your wrong love. I'm your family now. But if you like I can take you to them and you have my word no harm will come to that pretty head of yours." You smiled and teleports to the front of a crappy motel.


	3. Chapter 3

You stand in font of the crappy motel looking up to the king of hell. "Now darling you're not allowed to leave this spot until that door opens again understood?" he instructed you very seriously. You nod as crowley walks forward entering the room leaving you outside to wait for him to return.

You wait for what seems like hours until the door opens and your king waves you in. You slowly walk into the room gun drawn moving forward cautiously, pointing it between the men standing in front of you, You lower it however when crowley gives you a crooked devilish grin. You look between Sam and Dean as they stare confused at you. " Crowley you said you brought a friend but she's not your typical company. So who is she?" Dean asks scoping you out, you noticed he sounded rather familiar with the demon in front of you and you looked a little confused by the exchange.

You look at crowley for the go ahead and he nods at you letting you know he's got your back. You take a moment to gather your thoughts before stating " I'm your little sister Y/N Winchester." The boys look from you to crowley "what the hell is this?" Dean spats out. "I was as shocked as you, believe me." Crowley chuckles and you sit in a chair next to crowley and begin to explain your story. After you finish they boys look even more lost than before. You sigh "I have a blood test to prove it if you're still doubtful." You say exhausted handing them the papers. After looking at then for a good while Sam comes over to give you a hug only to be stopped by crowley. "Not so fast moose, she's mine." Crowley says with a grin. Sam and Dean both looked at crowley with an expression of disbelief and anger. " if you think you can just show up with a family member and leave with them you're dead wron-" Sam was cut off with crowley disappearing. The boys looked between themselves not sure what to make of the whole situation. They had a sister, and she was in the hands of a demon. Dean wasn't even sure why he didn't remember her. If she was the same age as sam he should clearly remember her, his only assumption would be that old yellow eyes had erased her from his memory, causing the male to become even more agitated. He was going to get her away from crowley one way or another.


	4. chapter 4

You and Crowley teleports to his room inside hell and you take a moment to look around the space. Red and back were the colours used in the decor and everything looked so regal and plush, you had to admit you liked the look of her new home. Crowley had motioned for you to sit on one of the sofas and you gratefully accepted. "their as bull headed as you said crowley." you giggle a bit not realizing how dense and clueless your brothers seemed to be. Crowley chucked at your words, He came to sit beside you as you two converse the next move.

Crowleys P.O.V.

I watched her as she talked and laughed with me. That beautiful smile and melodious voice. I may be a demon but I can recognize fine art when I see it. I have a skilled winchester by my side who just happened to be lovely to look at. Watching her I noticed this feeling growing in the place where my heart was. Was I falling for a mortal?

*a few months after meeting Sam and dean*

Sam and dean are chanting the summoning spell to summon Crowley since they needed information on abbadon. their last attempt at catching her have been less than successful. finishing the chant they stared at their freshly painted devil's trap waiting for the king of hell to show.

You and Crowley are conversing about new ways to improve hell. you have come up with a few good ideas that Crowley congratulated you on, even making you the manager of hell. Crowley came up to you and rested his hand on your shoulder as you showed him blueprints for the new layout you were thinking of. "and I was thinking of adding a hell hound breeding room he-" you were cut off as you and Crowley were teleported with the boy's summon.   
a few seconds later you appeared at the bunker and standing before you were your two brothers. "ello boys, as much as i love our little visits me and Y/N were in the middle of something so if you could just let us return that would be most appreciated." Crowley stated sounding a tiny bit annoyed as the boys interrupted is limited alone time with you. 

Sam and dean were expecting Crowley but not you along with him. the boys looked at each other before nodding obviously planning something. "Crowley we need some information regarding abbadon." dean spoke in a tone saying that you weren't leaving until he got what he wanted. as Crowley and dean argued Sam walked up to you and mumbled a sorry before picking you up and carrying you away to another part of the bunker with you kicking and screaming the whole way. Crowley tried coming after you before hitting an invisible force forgetting about the devils trap. "if you boys know what's best for you you'll hand her back immediately or there will be hell to pay." Crowley threatened. "see Crowley, as long as you're in that little circle, you can't do dick." dean said with a cocky smirk as he walked away to where Sam took you.

as Sam finished tying you to a chair, dean walked in and walked up to you. "we aren't your enemy's Y/N we're family. you should be with us defending the world from evil like a true hunter, not helping hell take over." you looked at the two brothers and sighed. "I don't want to be your enemy either, i'd like nothing more than a good relationship with you two. but i'm Crowley servant and im 100% loyal to him. if you could bring me back to him I'll tell him not to hurt you." you say trying to convince them to let you go back to Crowley. you didn't want to be away from him longer than you already have. dean shook his head. "sorry sis but we aren't going to give you back. your family so you stay with us." you again struggled against your bonds with little success.   
meanwhile Crowley was doing everything in his power to try and break free from that blasted circle. after a few minutes of looking for anything he can use his eyes landed on a knife that was left on a nearby table, he used his powers to fling the knife over to circle scratching a line from the circle, it was small but it worked, using his powers to slide the knife away again. he heard footsteps as dean came back into the room "miss me already, squirrel?" Crowley smirked. "id wipe that smirk off your face you're going to be here for a while." dead stated sitting in a nearby chair. "as lovely as that sounds i really must be off, got a kingdom to run you know." Crowley snapped his fingers and appeared next to you before teleporting away you in tow. dean came running into the room swearing and cursing Crowley. "damn that son of a bitch"

Arriving back at crowley's mansion he set you down and unties you from the chair and cups your face in his hands. "Did they hurt you at all? What did they tell you?" Crowley's face was full of concern for you as he waited for a response. You placed a hand on one of his and looked up at him. "They didn't do anything to me my king. And they didn't say anything out of the ordinary." You smile trying to reassure him that everything was alright. He smiles and kissed the top of her head. That made you blush a deep crimson.

Crowleys p.o.v

I kissed her head and looked at her blushing face. Chuckling as I say "darling how did you know red was my favorite colour." That made her blush more as she stammered for a response. She was such a beautiful woman, I want to do something for her to show her I care. But how?

Y/N P.O.V.

watching crowley's eyes as they flashed with many different emotions as he examined your face. All of a sudden he placed his lips on yours and kissed you. You stood there frozen and stunned before relaxing and joining him in the kiss. Your lips moved and melded together, you were surprised at how soft they were. You snaked your arms around his neck as the kiss deepend, you hadn't expected crowley to kiss you but you weren't going to stop it. In the short time you had known each other you had grown close, and feelings had developed for the devilish man. Soon your lips parted as you needed air and you looked into each other's eyes. Crowley spoke up after a look of realization hit him. "I guess I am in love with a winchester"


	5. chapter 5

you and Crowley parted from each other when a knock at the door sounded. A look of displeasure and a groan came from him as an older looking demon came into the room and bowed in front of Crowley. "I'm sorry to intrude sire but we are experiencing a few problems with soul collections. "Crowley sighs and looks to you. "Love, could you give us a moment? You can gladly go explore the place. "Crowley whistles and a moment later you hear a low growl next to you. "This is Juliet, she will guard you. Now if you'll excuse me duty calls" with that you were out the door and Crowley hard at work.

Wandering around the castle you stumbled upon a demon who looked like he just tortured someone, oh wait he probably did. You Decided to greet him, putting on your best smile you bowed to him "hello sir, if I may be so bold, may I ask for a ride to the surface? I'd like to go to work" he looks at you scanning you from top to bottom and smiling back. "Anything for the kings toy" you were annoyed by his statement but decided not to press it wanting the ride up. You, him and Juliet were topside with a quick snap from the demon. You thanked him and with another bow you left him to look for work. With the apocalypse over more monsters were out now that the demons have come around. So finding a case wasn't hard at all.

You decided to head to a Local gun shop to buy a few supplies. Grabbing as many guns, knives, bullets and silver bullets. You thought it strange they had them but you continued on up to the counter. You placed everything in front of the man and held out a gold credit card. You remember Crowley saying it was how you bought things, that all your money was on it. You smiled at the man and walked out of the store. 

"Let's see, I have the weapons I need but no monster will look twice at me dressed like this" indeed you we're still in the rags yellow eyes put you in not having a reason or a way to get new clothes until now, it was time to update the wardrobe a little. Heading to the nearest clothing store you started looking for the right clothes, you needed something breathable and not constricting. You need to be able to move. After looking around for what seemed like ages you finally settled on black leggings, a black v neck t shirt and a leather jacket, and a heavy duty belt to put your weapons in, finished off with a nice pair of steel toe combat boots. You had to admit you looked hot and badass. Adding a hair pin to the outfit to keep you h/c locks out of your face you we're ready to go kick some monster butt.

(My first fight I've ever written so please bare with me)

you decided on a small vampire den not far from town. Something small to test the waters and your strength. Rumor has it these vamps have been killing demon contract targets. A perfect way to help Crowley when he's so busy to begin with.

You picked up their trail a few miles from their den, pretty easy since there was a pile of dead bodies and the scent of blood everywhere. Amateurs. You pulled out a few viles and filled them with the remaining blood. The last thing you did was smear blood on your body to mask your living scent. It might not do much but hopefully confuse them for a while to get the jump on em. Not to mention you had Juliet to protect you if it gets too dodgy.

Rounding the corner of the building which happens to be an old cathedral *way to be dramatic guys* you thought as you slowly crept in through a broken window. You winced in pain as a piece of glass sliced your hand as you landed. You heard the growls of sleeping vampires being woken by the smell of an intruder. "Well fuck" you state as you get your weapons ready. Seeing five or six vampires stalk up to you licking their lips and eyeing your hand. Taking a gasp of air in you readied yourself before lunging at them. Sticking a needle into two of the vamps, causing them to fall over in pain. Decapitating them quickly as you ran past to the next one lopping it's head clean of Its shoulders. The last 3 came at you all at once but before they could even lay a finger on you they all died and crumpled to the floor. Juliet had taken them all out in one fell swoop. You smiled at the demonic K-9 and patted her head. She licked your hand and started tearing into her victims like a chew toy. You collected and cleaned off your weapons before using the blood of the beasts to call a demon to bring you home.

Arriving back in hell and thanking your ride you went straight to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You smelled like rotting blood and frankly it wasn't your cup of tea. After a long shower and a whole bottle of strawberry soap you walked out into your room in a towel to come face to face with your boss and king. Well... Shit.

"Hey Crowley"


	6. chapter 6

You stood awkwardly in front of a fuming Crowley. You tried to come up with something to say to help but found nothing. "You went out hunting, without my permission or any form of protection. You do know you could have died right?" He spoke rushed and irritated yet tried to keep his calm demeanor. You looked down at the ground in shame seeing just how much you inconvenienced him. "I did have Juliet with me though. I wanted to help you somehow so we went after the den of vampires that were causing you trouble". He seemed to relax a little knowing that.

After a long pause that seemed like an eternity he finally spoke up. "You're grounded missy. No going into the human world until I say so" with that he teleported to God knows where and you sat on his bed deep in thought and Juliet laid at your feet, you smiled softly and pet the large dogs fur enjoying her company as you worried what he might have in store for you when he returned.

Crowley's P. O. V.

I teleported off to see what moose and squirrel were up to. Finding them on the phone outside an old cathedral. "You said this was the place? There's nothing here besides the aftermath of what looks like a demon killing off a hoard of vamps." Dean stated looking around the outskirts of the building for any clues as to what happened. "You know, that 'demon' that tore this place up was your sister" Crowley smirked leaning against a broken down car. Dean whipped around and scowled at Crowley. "What do you mean she did this? This was a trained hunters work. There's no way she single handedly took out this den" Dean scoffed. After a moment of silence Sam who walked up moments ago spoke up. "How is she doing?" Both boys looked down waiting for a response. "Fine fine no need to worry, she's just being punished for disobeying me.. But how should I do it? Torture? Or maybe, in my bed? " Crowley smiled at that and at the look of pure rage of the brothers, dean pulled out his gun but before he could shoot Crowley teleported while saying "I think I prefer the ladder. Ta ta boys"

Crowley teleported back to the room you were being kept in. he lays down on the bed next to you and looks at you with loving eyes. "I just saw your brothers. they are very impressed with your work. you are very impressive young lady." You smile at what he says not expecting such a compliment and hug him tightly, your head resting in the crook of his neck taking in the scent of scotch and sulfur, something you found rather pleasant. he hugged you back and rubs your back a little allowing himself to be lost in the moment."I'm sorry for worrying you crowley I promise not to go behind your back again." you paused slightly before asking the next question "but what is my punishment?" You say a little nervous but look him dead in the eyes. without a moment's thought he presses your back to the bed and moves to hover over top of you and steals a kiss that you happily accept. he starts to feel your body, touching all the sensitive spots on your body having centuries of practice in pleasing a woman. you moan in pleasure as his lips caught the crook of your neck, his hands firmly placed on your hips and you started to undress him. but as soon as you do he stops you, giving a teasing peck to your lips and stops what he's doing. "that's your punishment my love." he smirks sitting up, straightening his clothes and heading for his desk to start filling out form and looking over various documents.


	7. chapter 7

Authors note:

The idea for this chapter actually came from a tumblr post. Im not sure who wrote it so im not sure how to find it again but if u know it than im sure youll get a laugh :)  
___________________________

A month has passed since crowlys tease and honestly you were getting annoyed. Since that moment he would barely even acknowledge your existence. You decided to visit your brothers and see if they needed any help on a case. You and juliette teleport up to the mortal realm and into the impala. "Ello boys" you say in your best crowley voice. They turn and point guns and knives in your face only for you to bust out laughing. Relaxing they put down the weapons. "What are you doing here Y/N?" Sam asks with a smile and dean keeps facing the road. "I was bored so i decided to see if you boys needed help with a case" sam hands you a file and all you had to read was the big red name across the top.

BLOODY MARY

Pulling up to the location of this famous ghost we decide to play a little prank. Dean looking into his rear view mirror shakes his head "can't believe you guys talked me into this" he sighs and begins to chant. "Bloody mary.... Bloody mary... Bloody mary" and as you thought she appeared on the road behind you. "DRIVE DEAN DRIVE" you shout. And you guys drive off with Mary who almost looks like the chick from the ring running behind the car. You just can't stop laughing. As you drive over a semi salt ring. She runs right into it after you and sams there waiting to finish the circle trapping her inside. You get out and meet sam and look at the ghost that's been in everyone's nightmares. "Being a dick to demons.. You really are a whinchester." You smile and shoot mary with some rock salt. "Well should we finish this boys?" You all walk off and go to her grave site to burn the remains. "Well boys i have another demon i need to deal with. Till next time" you walk over to juliet whos sitting patiently in the car and teleport back to hell to see crowley sitting on his throne. 

Walking up to crowley you notice him in a rather cheery mood. You sit on the floor in front of him and wait for him to finish his business with the lower demons. "Good evening my dear. How are you?" He speaks to you with a smile. Personally you found this scarier than any bad mood he could possibly be in. "I'm fine. Just killed a fairly famous ghost." He stands from his throne and takes your hand pulling you to your feet. Holding your hand tight he takes you down a few hallways and into a room with chains and a large box. You look at him with his cocky smirk still on his face. "Now my dear. I had to deal with whiny men all day long without anyone to cheer me up. For that i think a slight punishment is in order, don't you?" With a snap of his fingers you were chained in and unable to get free. 

(It's about to get a little lemony here ;) feel free to skip)

Crowly opens up the box and inside was whips, a gag and a few other things you couldn't see from the angle. "C-crowley... Your not serious are you?" You shakily laugh. He just smiles wider as he walks up to you and with one hand rips your top so your bra is showing. Lighting a candle he slowly drips the wax across your cleavage and down your stomach. You squirm under the warmth. He leans over and licks your neck making you whimper. Walking away he grabs a riding crop snapping his fingers your pants disappear and he runs it along your skin as he walks behind you admiring the view before connecting the piece of leather to your rear multiple times till your skin was as red as hell itself. "Beautiful. Simply wonderful" you had tears in your eyes but the more he punished the more you began to enjoy it. Crowly knew it too. Without hesitation he reached between your legs to feel how wet you had become he nibbled at your neck and pulled something out of his pocket. He slid your panties to the side and slid something small inside you. Flicking a switch as the small object began to vibrate. You let out a loud moan and he smiles lustfully at you. You gave him a pleading look for more and he just closes his eyes and turns off the vibrator. "I think that's enough for today." You pant and watch as he walks out of the room. "I'll fetch you later when you learn your lesson about leaving without permission." With a low chuckle he leaves you there a dripping mess still chained up. Throughout the night turning the vibrator on and off, never letting you climax.

(Safe to read again for you innocent ones)

The next day crowley retrieved you. You clung to him and promised to never leave without permission again. "That's a good girl. Happy one year of being here by the way" he chuckles as he walks away. Little did you know he had much more planned for the rest of the day. Most not suitable for even his demons to see.


	8. chapter 8

The days of the week all blurred together as crowley continued your 'punishments' you lost count of the hours you spent in his chambers. Crowley had you cuffed to his bed, unable to escape as he left a vibrator turned on pressed to your clit, you were crying and moving from the pain of your overstimulated abused folds. When he was away doing business this is how you were left, and when he returned he would pleasure you until you were spent. Crowley had been away for a few hours this time and you were a mess lying on his bed in a puddle of your own slick. 

You registered the sound of the door clicking open and the sound of heavy footsteps entering the room, you instantly recognized them as the man you fell in love with. With a hoarse voice you looked to him, tears staining your face. "C-crowley.. please.. " you tried to plead with the devilish man, he put a finger to his lips to hush you as he came over beginning to strip. You knew what was going to happen and you welcomed him. 

"You are a beautiful sight to see darling." in his mind you really were. He found you quite gorgeous in any state you were in but seeing you so overstimulated and lustful, he had to say this was potentially his favorite look right behind your smile. He came over and sat next to you on the bed turning off the toy and removing it giving you a much needed relief from the constant torture to your heat. You looked up into his eyes and he leaned down giving you a soft tender kiss to your lips. You have had kisses like this in the past but this past week it's been nothing but rough and passionate love making. This was a nice yet confusing change. 

Crowley uncuffed your hands allowing you a moment to stretch and shift your limbs before he moved on top of you. He re captured your lips and traced your body with a gentle touch from his hands, his length already twitching from the sight of you. "I think it's time I showed my kitten a little sympathy hmm?" he spoke, his lips trailing from your lips and down your neck showering you with feathery kisses. All you could do was shudder in delight at the gentle touch you didn't think could come from the king of hell.

With a soft push, he lined his member up with your swollen and tender entrance and slid inside being as delicate as he could. You moaned softly, your arms snaking around his neck as he began to thrust into you at a rather relaxed pace from before. He had enough punishing you and now only wanted to show how much he truly cared for you. His pace was even as he showed you with kisses, his hands resting on either side of your head as he gazed into your eyes. "You are amazing you know that kitten?" his voice low and sensual. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his nearing your climax once again. Crowley could tell as your walls clamped down around him. With a few last thrusts and a stutter of his hips, he released his cum inside you, his head dipping to rest on your shoulder. Once he came down from his high crowley shifted, his length slipping out of you as he laid down beside you wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into him. You laid your head on his chest and wrapped your arm around him. "Am i forgiven?" you asked sleepily as you cuddled into your king. He chuckled slightly and squeezed you a little tighter. "Since I first met you." you smiled as you slowly drifted off in the arms of the king.


End file.
